Chemistry
by Mistique
Summary: WARNING: this is TAIORA and MIMATO: Mimi is a new student from America, atteding Odaiba High School. Please R/R.


Mimi Tachikawa stood outside a large building as she held four text books under her right arm and one under her left. "Odaiba High" she read aloud, to herself mostly... for the fifth time and continued to stare at the door.'Why am I so damn nervous?! I mean, this IS my home town. It's not like a couple years in America is really going to make a dfference! ...or is it?'with that she gave out a long sigh and collasped in the middle of the parking lot.

  
  


Just then she felt a light tap on her shoulder and looked up.

  
  


There, was a girl starring back at her with sparking crimson eyes and auburn hair. She stuck her hand out to Mimi and smiled as she pulled her up. "Hi, my name's Sora what's yours?"

  
  


Embarrased Mimi ajusted the books under her arm and replied, "Mimi."

  
  


"That's nice! So, what exactly are you doing, sitting... in the middle of the parking lot?" Sora said giving her a confused look.

  
  


"Oh! Well, actually, Sora, I was just kind of nervous...since...this is my first day back in Odaiba."

  
  


"BACK in Odaiba? Where exactly are you from?" Sora said and smiled as they began to walk.

  
  


"I came from...well...America."

  
  


They climbed up the stairs."AMERICA? Wow, that's a long way from here! Say...what's your last name? I heard there was a transfer student coming from America. The name was...um....let's see...Mimi...Mimi um, I should know this!...Mimi,Mimi,Mimi Tachikawa! Yea, that's it!! Is it?! Um....."

  
  


"Yup, that's me!" Mimi chirped.

  
  


"Oh good. For a second there I thought I was experiencing memory loss but...never mind!" The two girls began to giggle then Sora spoke again, "So, what's your homeroom number?....A-205, A-206, A-207..."

  
  


"B-204."

  
  


"Oh great that's my homeroom!" BBBRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGG!!!!! "He he...and that's the bell of doom."

  
  


"What?"

"THE TARDY BELL!!!!" Sora screamed, grabbed Mimi's rist and ran down the hall. Finally they reached B-204, ran into the classroom, and jumped into their seats before the Late Bell rang.

  
  


"Phew" both girls sighed and sank into their seats.

  
  


~After homeroom ~

  
  


"So, Sora, what's your first period class?"

  
  


"Hmm...let's see...I think it's English in room...uh...N-102?" She thought for a while, turned to Mimi and nodded.

  
  


Looking down at her schedule Mimi traced her pointer finger down the paper. "Hmm...I have...English...in, um let's see...room...N-201..."

  
  


"Oh well." Sora sighed "I guess we can't..."

  
  


"OH NO, WAIT! What I meant to say was N.. '1'...02 NOT N-201! So, we DO have the same first period class!! Yes!!" The two girls jumped up and down screaming until they noticed a few *cough* people were wathing them and settled down. Casually they entered room N-102 and took a seat in the only row left...DUN DUN DUN...THE FRONT ROW. Shortly after the late bell rang and class began.

  
  


"Alright students!" the teacher anounced in a German accent. "My name iz miss Shvuarts and I vill be your English teacher for ze' year! First ov' all I vould like to introduce a new student to ze' class." She grabbed Mimi's rist and pulled her out of her seat to stand beside her. All the boys in the class immediately looked up and began to drool. "Zis iz...um...vat is your name?"

  
  


Mimi looked up and smiled, "Um, my name is Mimi Tachikawa and-" before she could finish two figures came through the door, slid, and....well you know...crashed into her. For a while Mimi just lay on her back unaware of what had just happened...and unaware of the *ahem* person laying ontop of her.(No, not right on top of her! Across, perpendicular...you know, or do you? Ah screw it!Anyway...)

  
  


Mimi tried to get up when she noticed the person....yea. So, she...did what any other person except for Sora would do. She screamed. And when Mimi screams, she screams.Loud.VERY loud.

  
  


The person immediately jumped off of her as his friend, who was also on the ground shouted "G_d! What the hell was that?!" sending the entire class erupting into laughter as they, the two boys got up and dusted themselves off. Realizing Mimi was on the floor the first one bent down and tapped her on the shoulder as he spoke, "Hey, you ok?"

  
  


Mimi grumbled but stopped when she opened her eyes.

  
  


There, hovering over her was a gorgeous blond boy. Or a god at the least. This boy-I mean god's skin was a smooth peachy color, and his glossy blond hair was pinched into spikes at the bangs and tips. Mmm-mm! He was defenately nice to look at. But the feature Mimi was hooked on were his eyes.

  
  


'Wow' she thought to herself as she stared into his pupils. 'His eyes are so sharp and blue...deep blue...blue, blue, blue, blue, blue, blue...and gorgeous.'

  
  


Little did Mimi know, he was doing the exact same thing.

  
  


'WOW, WOW, WOW!' he thought as he stared casually at the girl he had...well, actually his friend had made him knock down. You'd never know what he thinking cause he appeared so cool about everything. But before he was completely mezmorized he abruptly caught himself and went back to the real world. 

  
  


"OH!...um...are you alright? Let me help you up! He he!"and pulled her to her feet as he blushed. Mimi felt her face go hot and they both looked down taking a sudden interest in the floor. 

  
  


But of course, good ol' Mrs. Shvuarts broke the silence and roared, "AHEM!!!!VAT ARE YOU SLACKERS DO'VING HERE LATE?!!!!!" as slapped her hand with a yard stick and she gritted her teeth.

  
  


Both boys jumped and turned to face her. The first blond one spoke, "He did it Mrs....uh....Mrs..."

  
  


"MRS. SHVUARTS!!!!"

  
  


"Oh...um...Mrs.Shuvart!" The girls began to giggle.

  
  


"It's not Shuvart, Stuuuupppppiiiiiiid!" the second boy said. "It's...uh...Shvartigan..no..shvuartah?...Shvuartsaneiger! Yeah! I'm good!" The class again erupted into giggles when Mrs. Shvuarts suddenly whipped her yard stick through the air missing Mimi by an inch. Mimi yelped and closed her eyes.

  
  


"You two boys better shut you vicious traps before I sending you both to ze' office!" she glared down at her list of names. "AHAH!" the two boys jumped. "You! Blond boy! You must ve' Taichi! And you!" she pointed a finger at the brunette who squeked. "You must ve' MATT!!....ooooh....I've heard many bad things about you my little kiester!" and gave him an evil glare.

  
  


The brunette boy stepped forward and immatated her accent as her spoke and pointed a finger at her, "No! You getting it ALL wrong my little...er...kiester! I am ze' one ze' call Taichi and you! YOU!" He pointed a finger at her and she jumped, the class laughed. "YOU...."

  
  


The blond boy gave Tai a wack on the head and mumbled, "Tai, shut up before you get both of our kiesters in detention!!" and smiled as he dragged the kicking boy across the floor to the back row.

  
  


"Vat are you doing?!" Mrs. Shvuarts screamed. "You sitting in FRONT ROW! Now COME! COME SIT!"

  
  


The two boys stood up, slumped their shoulders, and made their way depressingly, to the front as they swore under their breath.

  
  


Many of the girls watched and cooed as they did this, 

"They are sooooooo cute!" they giggled in high pitched squeals. 

  
  


Mrs. Shvuarts gave them a suspicious look.

"SO! Anyvay," she said glaring at Matt and Tai " Before I vas rudely interrupted...I vas about to introduce to you peoples a new member of the class." she yanked Mimi up to the front and smiled. " Zis', boys AND girlzzz iz' our new transfer student."

  
  


Mimi smiled and a few boys fell out of their chairs.

  
  


"EHEM! Her name iz'...vell...uh...her name is Vivi Tachivana. Uh...yes!...zat is her name."

  
  


'What?!' Mimi screamed in her head but remained silent as she clenched her fist.

  
  


"Mmm-hmmm...ZIS' young lady is a girl vith great ambitions. She has come all ze' vay from A-M-E-R-I-C-A to study and learn here in Japan. Vivi vill probably have much to say about America and can probably teach all of you a s'ing or two about english."she patted Mimi on the head and smiled.

  
  


Mimi, of course, twitched uncomfortably where she stood and coughed. Sora came to the rescue and spoke, "Um...Mrs. Shuvar-Imean...uh...Shvarny...no...aw screw it!...Mrs. S! I think that you got her name wrong when you said that it was..."

  
  


"ARE YOU SPEAKING OUT OF TURN?!!" Mrs. Shvuarts screamed and whipped her head around to glare at Sora.

  
  


"Well no ma'am I just..."

  
  


"YOU JUST WHAT?!"

  
  


"Well I just thought that..."

  
  


"YOU THOUGHT WHAT?!"

  
  


"I thought that maybe..."

  
  


"MAYBE WHAT?!"

  
  


"That maybe when you..."

  
  


"WHEN I..."

  
  


"Whenyousaidthathernamewasviviyouwerewrong! He..he."

  
  


"You...what did you say?"

  
  


"I said that..."

  
  


"WELL?!"

  
  


"That when you..."

  
  


"WHEN I WHAT?!"

  
  


"When you said..."

  
  


"WHEN I SAID WHAT?!"

  
  


"When you said..."

  
  


"WHEN I S-"

  
  


"WILL YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP AND LET ME...oh no." Sora covered her mouth and let a strand of Amber hair fall in her eyes. She smiled and nervously bit her pencil.

  
  


"HA!" Tai whispered to her, "You're in DEEP shit now!"

  
  


He received a death glare from Sora and sunk back in his chair.

  
  


"So..."Mrs. Shvuartz growled tapping her palm with the tip of her stick, "You s'ink zat' you can talk sassy to Mrs. Shvuarts? Well, my little child...you are very wrong."

  
  


The whole class stared as Sora sank deeper into her seat. Her face remained calm and collective but her pencil...was...not a pencil anymore.

  
  


"Eheh. UM...Mrs. Shvuartz, I' uh...didn't mean to offend you. I jus' got a little off hand and I apologize for my behavior. Yea...I'm reeeeaaaaaaaaaalll sorry! And I promise it will never happen again!" she smiled with all of her sparkly whites and eased down to bite the rest of her pencil off.

  
  


"HMMMMM...thank you for your apology. For your hones'ty I vill let you go zis time." Sora relaxed and ran a hand through her hair. "BUT," Sora jumped, "IF ZIS' EVER HAPPENS AGAIN, ITS STRAIGHT TO D-E-T-E-N-T-I-O-N FOR YOU, GIRLIE! OR ANY OF YOUR IMPUDENT CLASS MATES!!!GOT THAT CLASS?!"

  
  
  
  


"Uh...yes Mrs. Shuvar-shvarny-shveiner-sheri...MRS. S!!" Mimi sweat dropped. "Good. Now Vivi, you can may go back your seat so ve' can begin class."

  
  


'WHAT?!' mimi mentally screamed 'My name isn't Vivi!' She moaned in her head but sat down anyway. As soon as she did she began to pull out her things. From her bag she took out a glittery pink notebook, a purple glitter pen, and an assortment of cute animal erasers...with, yup! You guessed it...glitter. o She smiled with pride and looked away from Mrs. Shvuarts to admire her collection.

  
  


Then, from the seat beside her a voice whispered, "Hey! Ya think you got enough glitter there?"

  
  


Mimi turned and smiled when she saw the boy who had run into her earlier. She smirked and whispered, "No, you think you got enough green?" 

  
  


He leaned forward and spoke, "You can never have enough of that." And leaned back in his chair to look at the board again. She gave him a strange look, blushed, and focused her eyes on the board for the rest of the class as she sighed, 'Well, guess I'll have to get used to the boys of Odaiba again!...why me?'


End file.
